nlssfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinvicta
Sinvicta is a recurring guest on the Northernlion Live Super Show. Biography Sinvicta was born in Bermuda. Sinvicta founded his YouTube channel on the 6th of April, 2007. He's in a metal band called The Word Of Lawder. NLSS When Mathasgames, Sinvicta, and Totalbiscuit needed another player for a game on their stream, Northernlion was invited, Sinvicta first met NL in this stream. (Mar 28, 2016) Sinvicta's first NLSS was April 20, 2016. You can find every NLSS that Sinvicta has been on here. Memes Memes specific to Sinvicta (feel free to add more if you think things are missing, include source if possible) Trivia * Sinvicta is Half-Chinese * His name comes from a species of fire ant, Solenopsis invicta Series with NL If you like Sinvicta and you like NL, here are the series where they collaborate outside the NLSS. The series will go from newest to oldest. The number next to the picture may not be how many episodes the series has in total, but how many episodes both Sinvicta and Ryan have been on. 2018 * (3 Episodes) Monster Hunter World Beta, Monster Hunter World is an action role-playing game. This series features Ryan, Sinvicta, Kate, and Woulfe. Sinvicta and Ryan are present on Episode 2, 3, and 5. Kate View 2017 * (35 Episodes) GeoGuessr Season 2. Geoguessr is a web-based geographic discovery game. This series features Ryan, Sinvicta, and has guests such as Austin, MALF, Crendor, and Rob NL View Sinvicta View * (3 Episodes) Ball 3D is a bad game...This series features Ryan, Sinvicta, Nick, Baer, Dan, and Austin. NL View * (7 Episodes) Friday the 13th is a survival horror video game. This series feature Ryan, Sinvicta, Nick, Rob, Austin, MALF, Baer, and Mathas. There's also Kate's Friday the 13th series, which features Kate, Ryan, Sinvicta, and Crendor. NL ViewSinvicta ViewKate View 2016 * (10 Episodes) Tricky Towers is a physics based tower building game. This series features Ryan, Sinvicta, Kate, Austin, and Mathas. Sinvicta and NL join in on Episodes 18-22, and Episodes 24-28. Kate View * (9 Episodes) Rocket League is a vehicular soccer game. The Rocket League Rumble game mode introduced randomized power ups. This series features Ryan, Sinvicta, Nick, Baer, Austin, Rob, MALF. NL View Sinvicta View * (56 Episodes) Geoguessr Season 1. This series features Ryan and Sinvicta. Sinvicta View NL View * (12 Episodes) Civilization VI is a turn-based strategy game. This series features Ryan, Sinvicta, Rob, Austin, Baer, and Dan. NL View Sinvicta View * (Ongoing) The Roundtable Podcast is a gaming news podcast featuring Ryan, Baer, Nick, and Mathas. Sinvicta shows up as a guest sometimes, you can find the episodes that he's been on here. * (6 Episodes) Overwatch is a team-based multiplayer first-person shooter game. This series features Ryan, Sinvicta, Crendor, and Gmart. Sinvicta and Ryan are present on Episodes 36-41. Kate View * (10 Episodes) Monster Hunter Generations is an action role-playing game. This series features Ryan, Sinvicta, Kate, and Mathas. Both Ryan and Sinvicta are present in Episodes 22-31. Kate View * (15 Episodes) Dead by Daylight is a multiplayer horror game. This series features Ryan, Sinvicta, Nick, Austin, Rob, Dan, and Mathas. Both Ryan and Sinvicta are present in Episodes 11-27. There's also Kate's series which features Ryan, Sinvicta, Kate, Mathas, and Kory. Ryan and Sinvicta are present in Episodes 26-29. NL ViewSinvicta ViewKate View * (25 Episodes) The Culling is a battle royale-style first-person combat game. This series features Ryan and Sinvicta. There's also Kate's Culling series, where both Ryan and Sinvicta are present on Episodes 20-24. NL View Sinvicta View Kate View * (2 Episodes) Paladins is a hero shooter game. This series features Ryan, Sinvicta, Mathas, and Ohmwrecker. Sinvicta is present on Episodes 2 and 3. And of course, they have a couple of one-off videos together. Sinvicta's Channel Icon.png|Sinvicta's Channel Icon Screen Shot 2018-05-23 at 8.40.32 PM.png|Sinvicta's square in Overlay 1 Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 9.28.41 PM.png|Sinvicta's square in Overlay 2 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:People